Beyond The Boundaries of Book Pages
by DarkHeartsUnleashed
Summary: Take Jack,I mean Captain Jack Sparrow. Put him on a ship with two kakashi loving fan girls, Kakashi ,and Anko. See what happens as they try to find the fountain of youth. KakaAnko R&R co-written witten w/ ConverseManiac
1. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer:** ConverseManiac and I do not own Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean, Jabba the Hut, Zeus the Ruler of the Greek Gods, Winnie the Pooh, The Care Bears, or any other cartoon or real character you can think of. We also do not own Pluto, the 9th PLANET!

**Not so Disclaimer: **DarkHeartsUnleashed and ConverseManiac do however claim the rights to Movi, Tsuki, Any and all Drawing of Pirate features on Kakashi, Random Pirate Girl 1, any and all orange juice tidal waves, and the teleporter which belongs to Tsuki.

**Rating:** Uh well as of right now it's listed as 'T' but theres a lot of scenes with Kakashi and Anko so the rating might move up to 'M'. At the start of each chapter, 4 and on, we will post if theres been a change or we might just caution you to skip the lemon scented parts.

* * *

Tsuki walked down the street on her way to meet Movi, her best friend. While walking Tsuki was deep in though, there was only a month and a half of summer left. She and Movi had yet to go on a grand adventure. Little did she know, that they were about to be pulled into the craziest journey of them all.

She saw Movi waiting at the parks entrance and jogged over. "Hey Movi!" Noticing Movi had a shopping bag with her, she asked, "What's in the bag?"

Movi smiled big with excited eyes. "Only the most awesome thing EVER!"

Tsuki got excited. "What is it what is it!?!"

Movi reached into the bag and pulled out a jar of dirt. She held it towards Tsuki. "Isn't this awesome!?" she questioned.

Tsuki's face was blank of emotion of a few seconds. Then her face lit up. "Dude, that's awesome! Can I hold it?" She reached out to take it from Movi, but Movi drew it back and held it right. "What gives?" Tsuki was put out now.

"No touchie. It's my jar of dirt." Movi stuck her tongue out.

"Can I _touch_ it?" Tsuki asked.

"No."

"Can I do anything with it?" Tsuki sighed inwardly. Sometimes Movi could be so childish.

"You can _look_ at it but nothing else." Movi held the jar up to her face and looked at the dirt, mesmerized.

"But that's not very fun!" protested Tsuki.

"To bad for you."

Under her breath Tsuki whispered. "Bitch"

"Did you say something?"

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I'm the only person who's just as crazy as you." Movi shook her dirt around. "Tee hee hee, I've got a jar of dirt!"

"Sure as hell you do lassie!" The voice came from behind Tsuki. She turned to find a very oddly dressed man. Her eyes widened. He walked over and stood next to Movi. "On the count of three. One, Two, THREE!"

Both started dancing and singing. "I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!"

Tsuki's eye twitched. "Hey Jack," He stopped dancing. "If you give me your jar of dirt I'll tell you where the fountain of youth is."

His eyes grew big. "WHERE?!"

Tsuki grinned. "Madagascar."

Jack scratched his head. "Lemur country?"

She nodded. "There are those jungles and caves that are still unexplored."

Jack handed over his jar of dirt to her. "TO THE SHIP!" he yelled enthusiastically and dashed off.

"Wow he's fast," commented Tsuki.

Movi frowned. "That was a cheap trick to seal Captain Jack's dirt." She paused and smiled. "I liked it. Hey… Oh no! Jack, wait for me!" She dashes after him with Tsuki on her heals. They reached the docks panting.

Jack looked at Movi. "Why do you want to come on a search for the fountain of youth?"

"So I can make Kakashi immortal." Movi had a dreamy look on her face.

"Who the hell is that?" Jack asked.

"Only the hottest guy EVER," Tsuki replied.

"Oh…" Jack was only slightly less confused.

"Hang on." Tsuki took an odd looking round object out of her backpack. She pressed a number of buttons. A blue light glowed from the center of it. When it was gone, a man in a nary mask with silver hair stood next to Movi.

"What the heck am I doing here… oh it's you two crazy fan girls again." Kakashi frowned under his mask. "What do you want this time?"

Movi grabbed his arm. "We're going on a search for the fountain of youth!"

"And I'm here WHY?" he asked annoyed. "I was going to meet Anko!"

Movi ginned that evil gin of hers. "So I can make you immortal and bug you forever!!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" Kakashi was mad now. They were wasting his precious time to spend with Anko. He turned and started to walk away.

"We'll make Anko immortal too. Forever to spend together." Tsuki smirked. She knew how to push Kakashi's buttons.

Kakashi wheeled around. "When do we leave?"

"Right now," said Jack.

Movi cheered. "Oh just no one say anything to..."

"Did someone say YOUTH!?" Movi was cut of by a dweeb in green spandex.

Movi grimaced. "Gai. Uh… GAI what the hell are you doing here?!" He was the last person both Movi and Tsuki wanted to come on their journey.

Gai flashed a nice guy smile and pose. Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Oh youthful Movi, you and the Youthful Captain Jack Sparrow are going to find the fountain of youth! I felt the utter urge to seek for the youthful fountain since I am the most fanatic supporter of the youthful power of youth! Me, the youthful Green Beast of Konoha!"

He looked to find Movi arguing with Jack. "Seven," she said firmly.

"What did you say youthful Movi-chan?" asked Gai in a confused voice, doing another pose and tooth shine.

"No," said Captain Jack. "It was five, and the last one makes six."

"Nu uh!" complained Movi. "You count wrong! It was seven and eight with the last one!" Gai stood there, still posing, and utterly confused.

"No, he only said 'youthful' six times!"

Movi frowned. "I counted the word 'youth' also."

Kakashi groaned. "God you guys are even weirder than normal today. I'm going to find Anko."

Movi waved. "Ok! We set sail tomorrow at 9am! Don't forget to bring Anko!" She turned to Jack. "Before we go… the word!"

Jack looked at her dumbly. "The word?"

"No, I meant the song."

"Oh, Okay!"

The both started singing and dancing "I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!"

Then Jack went to the inn, Kakashi was already on his way to see Anko, Gai went off to tell Rock Lee about the fountain of youth, and Tsuki and Movi went off to pack for their grand adventure.

* * *

**A/N-DHU: **Please remember that half the credit for this soon to become crazier adventure goes to my friend Conversemaniac, Movi. Also please remember that while Captian Jack Sparrow is out of character, this fanfic is strictly for entertainment purposes. A good thing to remember: Reviews make us happy. Happy us=Not so tortured Kakashi. If you don't want Kakashi to suffer with this chapters special in future future chapters, please review. We're aiming for at least 5 people. I mean come on 5 reviews isn't a lot so pleas ehelp out our helpless victim Kakashi.

**A/N-CM:** Just as the dear colleague said, half of the credits for this crazy adventure story goes to me, the sweet conversemaniac, Movi! And the other half goes to DarkHeartsUnleashed. Also, we do not want to offend anyone and the story is absolutely for entertainment purposes. However, humor will turn to drama -for you, readers- if you don't review!! AGH! Like any fellow writer does, we also do like getting reviews. They make us feel that we do a good job. If we don't get reviews, we will have to torture Kakashi, just to calm our nerves. Believe me, it's so fun being dominant!! And I don't second the 5 reviews thingy. I want more XD Lol, whatever. Review if you like because if you don't, I don't think there will be a point in us to update. If you have time to read the story, you have time to post a review. Just a small one with one or two words is enough. Quit the rambling now and get on with the story!! Enjoy.

In the words of Tsuki and Jack:

Jack- Why is the rum gone?! Why is the run _always_ gone!?  
Tsuki- Because you drank it all you stupid, drunken pirate!

See you Next time! Jah mah-tah nay -Your Neighborhood Fan Girls, Tsuki and Movi.


	2. Why Crazy Fan Girls Like Sharpies

**Chapter 2: Why Crazy Fan Girls Like Sharpies**

As soon as the sun rose up in the sky, the weird, but still awesome group of people stood in the pier. Anko and Kakashi were making out while Movi, Tsuki and Jack were staring at the small rowboat in front of them.

Movi eyed the small craft carefully. "I could swear that the Black Pearl was bigger. Did the journey to Davy Jones' locker minimize it?"

Jack shook his head and looked at Movi with 'the look'. "Lovely miss, _this _is a boat. The Black Pearl is big, awesome, majestic and… gone. Why is the ship gone?" He looked around terrified.

Tsuki crossed her arms to her chest. "That's what we all are wondering."

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess we have to borrow one, then."

"You mean _steal _one," corrected Movi.

"Exactly."

"I like it, anyways. Oh fuck… Kakashi get Gai out of here NOW!" Movi yelled to Kakashi, after seeing that the spandex-clad freak was coming with them.

"You're so manipulative." Kakashi broke the heated kiss with Anko and kicked Gai's ass over the moon, preventing him from coming along.

Some hours of an oddly eventless search for a ship passed and they finally managed to 'borrow' one and boarded, after arguing about various stuff of course. What is a trip without fights? No fun, I tell you.

"Yay! Let's go out in adventure!" Movi said enthusiastically as the ship sailed away from the port.

Kakashi stumbled over the air on the deck, holding his sensitive stomach protectively. "I don't think this trip is a good idea."

Tsuki eyed him and raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" She then noticed Kakashi's face was turning into a shade of green and immediately ran away from him. "Ewww, ewww, EWWWW"

Movi, being the dumb girl she was, didn't instantly get Kakashi's problem. When she got it though, she vanished so quickly, that the Fourth Hokage would give up his Teleportation Jutsu for being too slow.

"You little fuck. Why the hell did you take me with you? I hate…" he trailed off because he fainted on the deck.

Anko, Tsuki and Movi hovered above him sympathetically. "What do we do now?" asked Tsuki.

The girls failed to notice the smirk on Movi's young face. "We're gonna paint his face and dress him in pirate clothes!" She stopped and thought of something. "Who's gonna dress him?"

Before anyone could say a word, Anko dragged Kakashi along with her towards their cabin. "I'll do it."

"We could do it too, Anko," said Tsuki innocently.

Anko glared at them suspiciously. "You're not seeing Kakashi naked. Not now, not in a million years."

As Anko and Kakashi left the deck Movi whispered angrily to herself, "Yeah, right. And when we'll find the Fountain of Youth, I'm gonna make Kakashi immortal and not give you any of the immortality potion or whatever…"

Tsuki also muttered to herself. "One day we will Anko, one day we will."

Half an hour later, Anko brought up a still unconscious Kakashi, dressed in a pirate uniform, similar to the one Jack is wearing.

"OMG!" Tsuki squealed. She quickly took off Kakashi's headband and replaced it with an eye patch. "You know, pirates use to wear these so if they were inside reading maps by lamplight and their ship was attacked, they would have one eye already dilated to see well in the dark."

Anko looked confused. "And you know this, why?"

Tsuki shrugged. "They proved it on MythBusters." Anko didn't say a word.

The younger girl tied Kakashi up to his mask and extended her hand to Anko. "MARKER!"

Anko handed the marker over. "If he asks, I had nothing to do with it."

Tsuki waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Now go get changed."

"WHAT?!" Anko yelled.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? You have to wear a pirate captive damsel!! Kurenai poofed here to help you with the corset." Tsuki winked excitedly.

"What the fuck?! I refuse," Anko protested. There was no way in hell she would wear a damsel dress and a corset so far.

Movi remained silent as she used her own marker to draw a pirate tattoo on Kakashi's right arm and wrapped a bandana, similar to Jack's, around Kakashi's head. "Yay! Now he's so pirate-y!" she said and clapped her hands.

"Then this was ally our idea." Tsuki took the marker and drew one half of a squiggly mustache on Kakashi's face. "And you'll be the one with no sex." She drew in the other half.

Anko shook her head. "Evil. Pure evil."

Tsuki looked at Kakashi's face. "What? He looks good in a mustache."

"I didn't mean _that_."

Tsuki grinned. "I know. Now go put on the frilly damsel dress!"

Anko twitched. Tsuki raised her eyebrow. "What? At least I didn't make it pink! It's lilac and a darker shade of purple."

Anko went to her cabin to change, grumbling about how she is getting manipulated by two crazy insane teenage girls.

'Kurenai is so going to enjoy this' she thought. 'She is never going to let me live it down.'

"Oh she will!" the girls called after her from the deck. "Or we'll never write something about her and Asuma!"

Anko grinned. Maybe there was a good side to these crazy Kakashi-loving girls.

"And we only have one side! Our crazy, hyper, Kakashi-loving, Danzo-hating side!" they yelled.

When Anko had vanished below deck, Tsuki squealed in delight.

"What did she think of now? And how did I get here?" asked a green, _very _green, parrot.

"Stuff it, parrot. Or Movi will know you're really Gai," Tsuki warned silently the parrot, carefully so Movi wouldn't hear her. The parrot shut it.

"Dude, we're so evil for making Anko wear a dress! The last time she wore one was on her one year anniversary with Kakashi." Movi gave a thumbs up.

"I know, right? Now let's see." Tsuki took off Kakashi's eye patch and drew one in its place, making sure to color his eyelid. "I love sharpies! OH! A goatee beard!" she said and colored in a beard on Kakashi's face.

The girls froze as Kakashi groaned. "Where am I?" He could _feel_ their evil, grinning faces on him. "What did you do?" he asked warily. He had a bad feeling he was not going to enjoy this one.

"Oh, nothing! Movi! The mirror!" Tsuki said and Movi handed her a mirror. With an evil smile on her face, she gave Kakashi the mirror, who stared jaw-dropped at his idol. It took a couple of minutes for him to snap out of the shock. "MOVI AND TSUKI, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!

"I think we should run, Movi" Tsuki said and disappeared. Movi started running on the deck, followed by a very pissed off Kakashi, and hid behind Jack, who was currently trying to keep the ship in line.

"Hey, I'm trying to drive this ship, y'know?"

Movi smiled apologetically. "Sorry Jack. Kakashi is threatening to kill us."

"And why is that?" Jack looked confused.

"That's why." Movi pointed to Kakashi's face, who had just appeared in front of them. Jack, of course, burst out laughing.

"I kill you," Kakashi growled.

"Oops! Time to run again!" Movi said but before she had time to run, Kakashi grabbed her and made sure she wouldn't escape from his grip. "You stupid, manipulative teenage brat!" he said angrily. "Put me down!!" Movi said.

"Ha, do I look like an idiot?" Kakashi asked.

"Um…yes?" Movi answered innocently.

"SHUT UP!"

"You know, Kakashi. If you don't let me down, I'll make sure you'll be sex-starved for the rest of your life." Movi smiled evilly.

Kakashi knew that smile all-too-well to argue. This girl was scary. He put her down. "Okay, relax, Movi." He gulped.

Movi took off immediately. "I was kidding Kashi!" She used her favorite nickname for him. "I would never do that to you!"

"YOU LITTLE!" Kakashi chased after her once again, only to be tripped by Tsuki who was acting very lurky in the shadows behind the mast. Their childish laughter could be heard across the entire ocean.

* * *

Well Here you have it, Chapter 2. Chapter three will be up next Monday, August 17th. :) And now you all know why crazy fan girls like sharpies. Especially this one. -holds one up- This is the one we use to doodle on Kakashi.

Next time:

Kakashi's and Jacks jaws dropped in amazement.

Tsuki nodded. "Yep. I don't know what Kurenai did, but I'm glad she did it..."

Well that gave absolutely NOTHING away XD. MWAHAHA

Constructive Criticism is very welcome.  
Please no flaming. If you have the time to insult my writing, then you have time to go write something better. So :P


	3. Lacey Dresses and Deck Swabbing

As Tsuki and Movi were laughing childishly, Anko stepped onto the deck. "Is this on right?" she asked, oddly a bit concerned.

Kakashi stopped trying to kill Movi and Tsuki and turned around. Both his and Jack's jaws dropped simultaneously.

Tsuki's eyes lit up. "You look Amazing! I don't know what Kurenai did, but I'm sure as hell glad she did it."

"Yeah," Movi added, for once agreeing with Tsuki. "It's very pretty on you!"

Anko smiled at her then looked around for Kakashi.

It took all of 3 seconds before she broke out laughing. She clutched her stomach. "Oh My God, what did they do to you?"

Kakashi frowned at her, despite how gorgeous she looked. "What does it look like? They fucking drew on me with sharpie!"

Jack's eyes were wider than Tsuki's, if that's even possible. He stepped forward and raised Anko's hand. In a very gentlemanly way, he said, "Why hello miss. It's wonderful to have you on my ship, even if it's not my Pearl." He kissed her hand. Behind Anko, Movi gave him the thumbs up.

Tsuki groaned. "Oh, he's in for it now."

Kakashi's face was red with anger. "Hold it right there buddy!" He seized Jack from the back of his collar and pulled him away from Anko. "She is my GIRLFRIEND!"

"Fine fine," Jack mumbled. "Why are all the good ladies taken?" he asked himself.

Anko turned to Kakashi. "I never knew you were the jealous type." Jack's eyes lit up with hope.

Tsuki whispered to Jack. "Give up, they are together together."

Kakashi let go of Jack and pulled Anko into a tight hug. "You look amazing Anko, I mean really amazing."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. It makes putting on a dress worth it."

Kakashi put his head on her shoulder and whispered seductively in her ear. "We could go take it off." Anko grinned. Movi pulled hard on Kakashi's ear. "OW!" he exclaimed.

"Not now!" said Tsuki. When Kakashi looked at her like she was insane she glared at him. "It's the middle of the day and you have work to do Kakashi! SWAB THE DECKS!"

"But… but…" Kakashi looked with pleading eyes towards Movi.

Movi frowned at him. "You heard her."

Jack grinned. "You heard the young misses. Go swab the decks!" Hi looked at Anko with that look in his eye.

Kakashi growled and pulled Anko back to him. "M-I-N-E," he said through gritted teeth.

Anko kissed him. "You've made that clear already." She pulled from his embrace and ninja climbed to the crows nest, taking care that a certain pirate captain didn't see up her dress.

Kakashi sighed. At a questioning look from Movi he said, "I miss her already."

"She's like 100ft above you though" commented Jack.

Kakashi put his hand on his heart. "And yet, my heart yearns for her."

"I don't think it's your heart Kakashi," Tsuki retorted. Kakashi blushed and turned away.

Together, Movi and Tsuki yelled at him. "SWAB THE DECK!! NOW!!"

Movi pulled Tsuki aside. "Hey, maybe we should write a fanfic about Jack and Anko. It would be hawt." Tsuki looked at her like she was crazy.

Jack overheard and had to say, "I like the idea."

Kakashi had been looking at Anko with his sharingan and not swabbing the deck. "Oh no you won't! Anko is mine! MINE!"

"Chill Kakashi. Movi was kidding" Tsuki stated.

Jack whispered to Movi. "You weren't kidding right?"

"Of course not," she whispered back. "But don't tell him that."

"Okay!"

"Jack's so cool," Movi went on. "Kakashi, I think you've found a worthy rival at last."

Kakashi was skeptical. "hmph. Yeah right."

"What's with the long face?" she asked. "I bet you two will get along just fine!"

"As long as he keeps his hands off Anko, we'll be fine and no one will have to die," Kakashi threatened.

"Buddy," said Jack. "You have issues."

"It's called jealousy," Tsuki explained.

"I'm not jealous!" Kakashi protested.

Both Anko and Movi said, "surreee you're not.."

Kakash looked up. "Anko! You've turned on me too?"

"No. I'm just being reasonable. Sweetie, you are jealous. And that's just the way I love you." Kakashi smiled up at her.

Movi grinned evilly. "Now… SWAB THE DECK!"

"You aren't my boss!" Kakashi retorted.

Jack butted in. "She's the co-caption.

Movi pumped her fist in the air. "Sure as hell I am!... and Tsuki," she added after receiving a very intimidating glare from her friend.

"Damn you crazy fangirls." Tsuki chucked a mop at him and Kakashi started to swab the deck.

"All right! Now Kakashi," ranted Movi. "I want to see my reflection on this surface."

"You know that's impossible once the water dries right?" whispered Tsuki.

"And?"

Anko climbed down. "Are you going to let him suffer like that?"

Tsuki fixed her glasses. ""Are you going to stop us?"

"No. I like seeing him like this, crawling on the deck and swabbing it. It turns me on." She watched him.

Jack looked at Movi. "What's with her?"

"She and Kakashi have a weird relationship." Movi said flatly. "They have sex in all places, at all times, and somehow Anko never ends up pregnant. How many cabins are on this ship anyways? We better make sure they get one."

Jack grinned. "Heh, I think he'll be busy the rest of the day. The beautiful lady can come and stay in my cabin."

"I fucking heard that!" Kakashi yelled.

"You better not," cautioned Movi. "You'll probably be dead by the end of the day if she does. There's no odds, Kakashi would kick your ass."

Kakashi ginned as he swabbed the deck. Jack groaned. "Fine… I'll just have to find some other pretty lady…"

Tsuki looked at Jack. "You still haven't answered the question. How many cabins are on the ship?"

Jack frowned, deep in thought. "Three I think, counting mine"

"Ok," said Movi. "Kakashi and Anko can have one and I guess I'll share a room with Tsuki…"

"You can always come and stay in mine," offered Jack.

Movi grinned. "Thanks Jack. I'll consider it… wait a second. Where's Kakashi?"

"And where's the beautiful Anko?!"

* * *

Kakashi slowly pulled down the zipper on the back of Anko's dress as she leaned into his firm hands. "What took you so long?" she whispered.

"I had to swab the deck," he replied as he gently kissed the back of her neck.

Tsuki banged on the door. "HEY LACKIE, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"

"I'm busy," complained Kakashi.

"Is Anko in there?" There went Movi again, asking the questions to which the answers were obvious.

Kakashi put a finger on Anko's lip to stop her from answering. "Maybe."

Tsuki just rolled her eyes. "Well tell her Jack invited her to dinner."

"She refuses."

"You're invited too."

"We refuse."

"You can't."

"Why not?" asked Kakashi. His finger's ran down Anko's back, unlacing the corset she wore.

"Because we said so," answered Movi.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll come if you leave me the hell alone."

"Sure Ok."

"Have fun you two!" Laughed Tsuki.

"Just go!" He turned Anko around and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. Her arms snaked around his neck rightly.

Tsuki grabbed Movi and pulled her inside their cabin, evidently, the one next door. "Before you ask why we're in here I have to show you this!" She pulled Movi over to the wall and pointed at two peep holes. "The other end is covered with this one way seeing stuff so they can't see us, but we see them!"

Movi looked through one and started drooling slightly. "That's so hawt."

Anko looked up at Kakashi. "Did you hear something?"

"No." He kissed her again. "But just encase you did…" *poof* smoke filled the room and Anko giggled.

On the other side of the wall, Tsuki and Movi sat pouting on a bed. "Awwww mann."

* * *

**A/N:** Well here's chapter three! Now you know what happens when two fangirls attempt to spy on Kakashi and Anko... they fail epically. I BLAME YOU MOVI! You just had to make a comment didn't you. T.T bad Movi.

Next time: Dinner with Jack, and a mysterious photograph.


	4. Ruined Dinner and A Beating of Sorts

**Disclaimer:** ConverseManiac and I do not own Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean, Jabba the Hut, Zeus the Ruler of the Greek Gods, Winnie the Pooh, The Care Bears, or any other cartoon or real character you can think of. We also do not own Pluto, the 9th PLANET!

**Not so Disclaimer: **DarkHeartsUnleashed and ConverseManiac do however claim the rights to Movi, Tsuki, Any and all Drawing of Pirate features on Kakashi, Random Pirate Girl 1, any and all orange juice tidal waves, and the teleporter which belongs to Tsuki.

**Rating:** Uh well as of right now it's listed as 'T' but theres a lot of scenes with Kakashi and Anko so the rating might move up to 'M'. At the start of each chapter, 4 and on, we will post if theres been a change or we might just caution you to skip the lemon scented parts.

* * *

Movi and Tsuki were in their room, pouting over how evil Anko and Kakashi were for filling their cabin with smoke.

"Hey..." said Movi.

Tsuki just gave her the 'What' look.

"Don't we like, have dinner with Jack and Kakashi and Anko tonight?" Tsuki nodded boredly. "I'm going to find Jack, see you at dinner.

"Whatever." Tsuki pulled out a book to read.

Movi wandered around the ships deck for a few minutes and then knocked on the door to Jack's cabin and let herself in. "Hey Jack."

"Did Anko accept my invitation?" he asked excitedly.

"Nope." Movi plopped herself down in a chair.

"WHAT!?"

"... well she accepted..." Jack's face lit up. "... but only because Kakashi is coming too."

His face fell. "That just sucks."

Movi grumbled an agree and then frowned, thinking hard. "I know... hey! here's a deal: you will take Anko and I will have Kakashi for myself!"

"I like it," Jack said grinning.

"Yay!" Movi cheered as Tsuki entered with Kakashi and Anko.

Kakashi pulled Anko close. "WTF are u two talking about?! Anko and I are never going to be separated!"

Movi glared. "Well fuck you Kakashi... fine." She let out a sigh.

"She's right though," Anko piped in. "Jack is sexy, but i could never leave Kakashi. Not now anyways..." she let out a sigh.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" growled Kakashi.

"Why thank you Anko," Jack said in his gentleman's voice. "I think you're sexy too."

"Thanks Jack." She winked at him.

Kakashi hugged Anko closer. "Perhaps you're forgetting something Anko?!"

She smiled up at him. "Nope. I could never leave you. At least not now... that i'm like..."

Kakashi frowned slightly. "Now that you're what..."

"Carrying your child."

"WHAT?!" Yelled everyone in the room except for Anko and Tsuki.

*Flash* "Well," commented Tsuki. "That look on all your faces was absolutely priceless. Nice going Anko!"

"Thanks. Good job getting the picture."

"Kakashi flipped. I believe you owe me like $20."

Anko grumbled and handed the money over. "Stupid fangirls. think they know it all."

Kakashi just looked at them. "So.. your not.. you know."

"Knocked up?" Anko suggested. Kakashi nodded. "Nope."

Kakashi pulled her close again. "You better not come near her Jack."

"Hey!" said Movi suddenly and everyone looked at her. "Kakashi, you know I can just throw you out of the ship and make Jack and Anko get together"

Kakashi glared at the girl. "You wouldn't dare." He held Anko tighter.

"I would so and you know it! Now stop being an ass and go along with the plot!" She yelled.

"There's a plot?" kakashi asked.

"GAWD! Why do i have to be surrounded by stupid people?" she asked no one in particular.

Tsuki coughed, but ignored the comment. "Movi, you're forgetting something. We can't throw Kakashi off the ship."

"Why not?" She stamped her foot childishly.

"For three reasons. One, Anko would jump after him. Two, we couldn't make him immortal. Three, then we'd have no one to throw Gai off the ship!!"

Anko leaned up on her toes and whispered to Kakashi. "Oh hell yes. Lets jump off this crazy ship and we'd like end up on our own private island.

"I like the way you think," he answered. Leaning down a bit more, he planed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Lets just eat already!" Tsuki was hungry from dealing with Movi all day.

"Go Ahead." said Kakashi. "We Won't stop you." Then, he and Anko disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I"LL GET YOU TWO FOR THIS!!" Tsuki yelled. Great, just great. She was alone with Movi and Jack.

"Noooooo," Jack wailed. "The beautiful Anko!"

"Dude, you sound like Gai! Stop it!" Tsuki said.

"Oh Oh Oh!" said Movi. "Lets get Jack a girl!"

Tsuki thought for a moment. "How about a big-breasted woman with super strength?"

"Is she with anyone?" asked Jack.

"He died a long time ago."

"Savy."

**(A/N: i love my teleporter)**

Tsunade appeared and looked around. "How the hell did I get here?"

Tsuki hid the teleporter behind her back. "How should I know Lady Hokage-sama?"

Jack blinked. "Why hello there."

Tsunade glared at Movi before turning back to Jack. "Don't even think about it. I'm way to old for you.

"I'm only like... 32!" Jack protested.

"53." She turned around and poofed back to Konoha.

Jack fainted. "That was kinda mean," Movi commented.

"But it was funny!"

Movi and Tsuki burst out laughing. "Yeah it was."

Tsuki stopped laughing. "You know what..."

"What?"

"Sometimes, it's easy to forget that she's an old hag."

"I HEARD THAT"

Movi and Tsuki covered behind a box. "Dude, how could she hear us?" asked Tsuki.

"I dunno... hey look Jack woke up."

Jack looked at them. "How about a girl like, my age. Savvy?"

"Savvy!" said Movi.

"You don't even know what that means," Tsuki told Movi.

"And? I don't understand half the stuff you say anyways."

Jack watched them for a second then spoke up. "I still need a girl here."

"Oh yeah... I'm mad" Movi was glaring.

"Why?" Tsuki looked at Movi. She looked funny when she glared.

"First we didn't get to peak, then dinner is like ruined, and then Kakashi and Anko disappeared! NOW GIVE ME THAT TELEPORTER!" She snatched it from Tsuki's hands and pressed buttons. A white light glowed and Genma appeared.

"HEY!" Tsuki yelled. "Give that back!" She grabbed it from movi and held it close. "MY teleporter."

"Whatever. I don't need it now." Movi grinned evilly at Genma.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"Oh dear Genma, you're on... what's the name of the ship again Jack?

"Youthful Sunshine Love." he answered. Tsuki surpressed a giggle.

"Right. Genma, you're on.. WHAT!?! WHY DID Y OU LET GAI HAVE A WORD IN THE NAMING!?!... but more importantly, WHERE WAS I!?

"Drawing Kakashi," Jack said.

That's beside the point." There was an edge to her voice now. "Anywas.. You're on the Black Pearl #2 because I brought you here. Don't worry." Evil Grin. "When you've served your purpace, I'll return you to Konoha.

"And what's my purpose?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much... THIS!" She grabbed a stick and started beating Genma into a bloody pulp.

Tsuki just watched, grinning sadistically.

Jack.. Jack didn't give a care and just sat on a barrel drinking rum.

* * *

Well, there you have it, chapter 4. Ok so we added the 'update' about the rating and changed this from the crossover section to naruto, kakashi and anko. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Tsuki and Movi do not condone to the obsessive beating of Genma Shiranui. Wait, who are we kidding! We love beating him up! WOO!!!

**CONTEST TIME!**

That's right, we're having a contest! We want YOU to send us ideas on how we could possibly torture kakashi more! This contest will last through at least the next 4 chapters because those chapters are already written, just not in like story form.

Kakashi- NOOOOOO  
Tsuki- I'm so submitting an idea.  
Kakashi- But isn't this like you and Movi's fanfic?  
Tsuki- well, yeah. who elses would it be?  
Kakashi- The why are you submitting an idea?  
Tsuki- Because! I want to put crabs down your pants! WHO'S WITH ME!?!  
Kakashi- WTF!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!

**Next Time:**

Anko and Tsuki go into a fit of laughing while Kakashi and Movi dead-faint.

Constructive Criticism is very welcome, as are ideas on how to torture Kakashi!  
Please no flaming. If you have the time to insult my writing, then you have time to go write something better. So :P


	5. Promises and Pictures

Some Hours After the Previous Chapter:

"Well, that was a nice beating!" Movi said gleefully as she stole the teleporter and sent Genma back. "Maybe I should have sent him to the hospital.. Oh who cares? I mean he just had a broken arm, leg, rib, another rib, sprained ankle, bruises, bruises, more bruised, and the occasional bite mark." (No, Movi did not bite him. That was cat Tsuki who appears in later chapters.)

Just then, Kakashi and Anko decided to show their faces again. "Yo, What happened here?" he asked.

"You missed the fun," Movi said as she smiled semi-evilly. "I teleported Genma here and beat him up… then sent him back to Konoha."

"Kami, you always do this!" Kakashi wasn't in the mood to scold her really. I mean, she never listened so what was the point? Tsuki wouldn't help and she was the only one Movi remotely listened to.

"I know" whimpered Movi. "But, I was pissed because YOU two left and HAD to bead someone up."

"What not Jack?" A glare accompanied Kakashi's comment. A glare was received in return.

Tsuki stood quietly, looking at her fingernails with 'that' grin on her face.

"Because Jack is way to hot. Now, If you'll excuse us, we have to find a girl for Jack." Movi sat on a chair that was next to Tsuki and opened a scroll, aka a list of all the women in Konoha. Why only Konoha… we don't really know. "Lets see…"

Anko popped into a chair on the other side of Movi. "Hey, I can help! I'm pretty good at these things!" Kakashi laughed out loud in his head.

"Jack, come over here!" Movi gestured at a chair across from them.

Jack ignored the chair and sat next to Anko.

Kakashi growled. "You little…"

"KAKASHI!" Tsuki had a very cross expression on her face. "We're hungry! Make us food!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"I SAID YOU! OR ELSE! EVIL, EVIL THINGS WILL HAPPEN" The girl looked extremely mad. Mad Tsuki = Bad Things

Kakashi went to make/find something for them to eat. "Stupid teenage girls," he muttered.

"Sooo…." Started Jack. "Who's going to be nice for me?"

Movi thought for a second. "Kurenai is nice."

Anko shook her head. "Head over heals for Asuma. And you call yourself a fangirl."

"I'm not her fangirl! I'm a fan of you and Kakashi!"

Tsuki piped up. "What about that girl… Yugao? You know. Hayate's girlfriend."

Jack eyed them weirdly. "If she has a boyfriend, why are you considering her?"

"He was murdered."

"Oh…"

Anko shook her head. "You girls really aren't up to date. Yugao hit of off with Yamato."

Movi groaned. "Man, this is tough.. Hey… WHAT ABOUT SHIZUNE?! She's perfect! She's cure, sweet, nice, 31, just what we need!"

Anko looked at her like she was crazy. "Ok. Tell me if I'm wrong, but didn't you and Tsuki have a long conversation about her love life that ended with her being with Raidou?"

"But Jack is hot! Raidou can't compare!"

"I guess…" Anko was still skeptical.

Tsuki glared at Movi. "But Raidou has that scar! It makes him cute! Besides, Jack likes bacon."

"What's wrong with that?" vouched Jack.

"Shizune loved PIGS. She even has a pet one. You wouldn't be able to eat bacon or ham, or other pig related foods."

"Awwww. It's hopeless, I'll die alone!" Jack looked miserable.

Anko looked at the list. "If only Haku was a girl…"

Kakashi appeared, hands void of food. "That kid was a cross-dresser anyways."

"MIKURU!" Tsuki shouted.

"Who the hell is that?" Kakashi looked at them.

"She's from The Melacholy of Haruchi Suzumiya." Movi gave him the 'duh' look.

"Isn't she like… young?" Anko asked.

"Time travel self."

"Still only like 25."

With each passing moment and name, Jack was getting more and more depressed.

"OMG!" Tsuki ran off.

-5 Minutes Later-

Tsuki rushed back on deck with a photo in her hand. "I've got it!" She raced strait over to Anko and showed her the picture. Anko paled, put a hand on her mouth, and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"I know right?" Tsuki was right behind her, releasing the picture to grasp her stomach and she couldn't stand up from laughing so much.

The picture floated slowly to the ground, face down. Movi picked it up and looked at it with an odd expression on her face. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! Great… now I'm seriously scared for life. Thank you very much Tsuki."

Kakashi attempted to peer over her shoulder. "What picture is that?" Movi quickly hid the photo from his view.

"Nothing you should see! I don't like want you to die suddenly... Poor Kakashi. Why does everyone have to make fun of you?" She shook her head sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, trying to ignore the laughter still coming from Anko and Tsuki.

"Well," Movi contemplated. "I'll let you see, but promise not to die!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I won't die."

"Promise."

"I promise i won't die."

Movi showed him the picture. "Shit..." Kakashi collapsed in a dead faint. (http://i752 . photobucket . com/albums/xx161/darkheartsunleashed/Kakashi/hotkakashi . jpg - Said Picture. Don't die on us!")

"Well Fuck." Movi frowned. "Now Kakashi's totally off... he seems like a cross-dresser! OMG! That picture! I want to rip it to shreds!"

"Naw, I think it's funny!" Anko had finally gotten her laughter under control.

Jack blanched. "If that's the kind of women you have on your list, I'd rather look for one of my tastes by myself"

Movi glared. "Fine Jack. Well, I think that picture is sick! How can you possibly think it's funny?! It's like Kakashi with Anko features, or Anko in Kakashi's outfit style! Oh kami.. I'm gonna die." She fainted.

"Great" Anko said sarcastically. "Now there's two of them. What should we do with them?"

"Dunno, but maybe now you'll accept my invitation for that dinner..." Jack suggested.

"Sounds great, let's go."

"Wait for me!" Tsuki followed Jack and Anko inside, all of them having forgotten about the fainted Kakashi and Movi lying on the deck... or maybe all three of them just really didn't care.

* * *

Yeah! I finally finished typing up chapter 5! Woo! Sorry it took so long but i had it done, but then decided it was to short and extended it. Then of course school is murder and geometry class is awful... anyways, enough with excuses you have the next chapter!

**CONTEST TIME!**

That's right, the contest is still open! We want YOU to send us ideas on how we could possibly torture kakashi more! This contest will last through at least the next 3+ chapters because those chapters are already written, just not in like story form.

Constructive Criticism is very welcome, as are ideas on how to torture Kakashi!  
Please no flaming. If you have the time to insult my writing, then you have time to go write something better. So :P

Moio sudno na vozdušnoy poduške polno ugrey! -DHUnleashed

**Next Time:** Kakashi and Movi are still out of it. And the girls are STILL trying to find Jack a girl. It does seem kinda hopeless doesn't it? i mean he's jack... he tends to get slapped by girls an awful lot.


	6. Into to the World of FILLER CHAPTERS!

**Disclaimer:** ConverseManiac and I do not own Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean, Jabba the Hut, Zeus the Ruler of the Greek Gods, Winnie the Pooh, The Care Bears, or any other cartoon or real character you can think of. We also do not own Pluto, the 9th PLANET!

**Not so Disclaimer: **DarkHeartsUnleashed and ConverseManiac do however claim the rights to Movi, Tsuki, Any and all Drawing of Pirate features on Kakashi, Random Pirate Girl 1, any and all orange juice tidal waves, and the teleporter which belongs to Tsuki.

**Rating:** Uh well as of right now it's listed as 'T' but theres a lot of scenes with Kakashi and Anko so the rating might move up to 'M'. At the start of each chapter, 4 and on, we will post if theres been a change or we might just caution you to skip the lemon scented parts.

* * *

Tsuki- shesh what babies it was a joke for gods sake.  
Anko- I know I thought it was pretty funny.  
Jack- it was weird.  
Tsuki- that too. Man they overreacted.  
Anko- ahh what I wouldn't give to see that look on Kakashi's face again.  
Tsuki- *hands her copy of picture* besides there are lots of other visions of this picture oh photobucket  
Anko- I so have to look at them when we get home  
-thunder and rain-  
Jack- shouldn't we like put them below?  
Tsuki- naw the rain will wake them up... eventually...  
Anko- I agree...  
Jack- lets eat  
Tsuki- yeah! What do we have?  
Jack- Anything you want.  
Tsuki- do we have dangos and pineapple pops?  
Jack-...uh no  
Tsuki & Anko- we're out of here! –And they left and went to Tsuki and Movi's cabin to do some stuff… like evil girl stuff.

They wake up from the rain soaking them and the sound of the thunder

Movi- what the hell!? Kakashi wake up! *shakes Kakashi*  
Kakashi- eh?? Oh hey...what's wrong?  
Movi- You fainted after seeing the creepy pic...  
Kakashi- oh fuck don't remind Movi  
Movi- its raining  
Kakashi- geez, believe Movi I noticed  
Movi- so...what're we gonna do? Stand here and get soaked??  
Kakashi- we should go back to our room's right?  
Movi- maaayyybee...  
Kakashi- then lets go *stand ups and heads towards the rooms*  
Movi- um Kakashi??  
Kakashi- what?  
Movi- will you give Movi a piggy-back ride to the rooms???? *puppy eyes* pwease???  
Kakashi- *sighs* fine  
Movi- YAY! *gets on Kakashi's back*

--------Jack's cabin---------  
Jack- damn... I wish I knew what these dango and pineapple pop things were... maybe I would have made the lovely Anko stay...  
Movi- hey Jack! What's up??  
Jack- uh you're finally awake?  
Movi- yup! Kakashi too. What's with the long face?  
Jack- Anko left with Tsuki because I didn't have dango to offer them  
Movi- uh no prob, I have! *gives dango to jack*  
Jack- OH RUM YOUR MY HERO! Can you go get Anko??  
Movi- sure thing! *goes to get Anko*

-------Tsuki and Movi's room--------  
Movi- hey girls!  
Anko- hey Movi, where's Kakashi?  
Movi- oh you know slacking off somewhere *plops down on bed*  
Anko- I'm gonna go find him. Maybe we can finally have some time for ourselves  
Movi- oh wait! Jack said he has so Movi dango!  
Anko- really?? Then I'm going to firstly pay a visit to Jack *leaves*  
Movi- sooo what're you typing?? *looks over your shoulder at the laptop*

Tsuki minimized a firefox window- nothing.... -tries to ignore your suspicious face- nothing at all it was just some stuff Anko and Anko were looking at.  
Movi- like?  
Tsuki- uh uh uh... PIE!! -Mentally kicking self- well I better go see jack now that he has that dango. -Turns internet off caz you need a password to connect and closes windows- ... -makes a run for it-

------The deck------

Kakashi- Anko why are you going there? -Whimpers-  
Anko- the man has dango  
Kakashi- but I don't want you tooo  
Anko- but I want dango!  
Tsuki- I got dango!  
Kakashi- there our problems are solved.  
Anko- -rolls eyes- where is it?  
Tsuki- I put it in your room so Movi wouldn't steal it.  
O.M.G.! HANA!!!  
Kakashi- who?  
Tsuki- Kiba's sister! She's pretty and she's like 20 in Naruto Shippuden.  
Anko- jack is like 32.  
Tsuki- um it's called time warping. uh DUHHH  
Kakashi- *picks up Anko bridle style and carries her below*  
Tsuki- *senses Movi coming and scrambles up to the crows nest and hides under a tarp*

Movi- great! No's here.. Though I swear I heard voices... oh anyways I want dango... maybe I should go get some from Jack... that is if Anko hasnt eaten them all already!  
---Jack's room---  
Movi- Yo Jack! Where's the dango?  
Jack- on the table *sighs*  
Movi- *eats dango* what's up? And why is there still dango left?  
Jack- Anko didn't come  
Movi- what the hell?? I told her myself to come here! That Tsuki!!  
Jack- she doesn't like me... I'm going to stay single for the rest of my life!  
Movi- naw don't worry, Christine should have come I up with something... maybe she has someone for u already! And if not, I'm gonna get you one hawt chick!  
Jack- promise??  
Movi- promise! Now I'm gonna find the three of them and kick their asses so badly that Anko's never gonna eat dango again, Kakashi wont ever read Icha Icha again and Tsuki wont ever be able to write anything again! Or maybe I will reconsider the punishments... whatever I'll think of it on my way to find them!  
Jack- yeah good luck. If you need any help, just ask  
Movi- Jackie, I'm Movi Uchiha!!  
Jack- I know I know *smiles*  
Movi left.

* * *

Ok dudes, i'm sorry i haven't updated in like forever. school is murder and a lot of shit is going on right now... and i won't bore you with my life story. Anyways, I decided to post the message version with a few minor changes so i could like post something. Sorry if you like the story form better, I'll try to get back to that in the next chapter, or alternate between story form and message form. Anyways, Til next time [which is hopefully sooner] -DHUnleashed


End file.
